fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Feeling! Pretty Cure
|ed = Gemstone Party!|theme = Crystals Gemstones Emotions}} '|クリスタルフィーリング！ プリキュア}} is a collaboration series created by Chinatsu Kiseki and Shinchaku Ezzie. The series motifs are crystals, gemstones and emotions. Plot Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series. A cheerful and upbeat 14-year old girl who recently moved to town with her mother and younger sister. Azumi loves to read manga and watch magical girl animes, but when not doing that, is making jewelry in her room. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tourmaline, the pink stone of love. She uses the power of flowers and aroma. / - A popular girl in her grade, Tsubasa is a caring and gentle 15-year old with a kind heart and elegant voice. She also tends to break into a childish state at times. Despite this, she is a very serious girl and the student council president. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tanzanite, the purple stone of kindness. She uses the power of the sky. / - A rich, wealthy and ladylike girl who enjoys travelling and most of all-GEMSTONES! She although uses her love for gemstones to cover up pain she feels ever since something bad happened in her past. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Topaz, the yellow stone of joy. She uses the power of electricity. / - An upbeat and outgoing girl, Seira is an aspiring idol and loves to sing. She is also very trustful and will do whatever task anyone asks her, even if it's dangerous. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Chrysolite, the green stone of trust. She uses the power of music. / - A stubborn girl and an upcoming fashion designer, Maiko is very down-to-earth and usually amazingly quiet. Despite this, she is actually very playful and a great friend once one gets to know her. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lapis, the blue stone of determination. She uses the power of water. / - Azumi's equally upbeat and cheerful, 12-year old younger sister whose attending elementary school. Momo has been known to have outbursts of happiness, excitement, glee ect. at the most random times and cuts to conclusions way too soon but she means well. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Garnet, the red stone of imagination. She uses the power of fire. Mascots Antagonists Supporting Cure Opal (キュアオパール) - A legendary Pretty Cure from the great past and partner of Cure Opal. She is represented as the white stone of kindness and uses the power of light. Her theme color is white. Cure Diopside (キュアディオプサイド) - A legendary Pretty Cure from the great past and partner of Cure Opal. She is represented as the black stone of undertanding and uses the power of darkness and matter. Her theme color is black. Items * - The transformation item of the series and main collectable items. Locations Trivia Merchandise Merchandise}} Gallery Gallery}} Category:EzzieAB Category:Ezzie Shinchaku Category:Crystals Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series